SPN MIB Estrada do Sol
by Bellatokio
Summary: Uma manhã clara após uma noite chuvosa...


N.A. !!!! EU NÃO SEI FAZER UM N.A. E A VICKY NÃO QUER ME AJUDAR... TA LA NO OUTRO MICRO A MARVADA!!!

Bom, vamos lá: os personagens de SPN não me pertencem, apesar de que eu adoraria um John W. só meu....rs...

Essa fic é mais uma pro desafio da Marcinha Litman, como eu AMO mpb fica dificil não pensar em mil historias pra fazer... só falta conexão decente na net!

É isso... um NA todo torto e sem ajuda, a historinha é curtinha então não preciso de resumo, é John e Mary jovens e grávidos do Dean... "espero que vocês gostaro amiguinhas".

Deixem review... please *-*

_**Estrada do sol**__**.**_

_**Tom Jobim e Dolores Duran**_

O sol nascia glorioso por detrás das copas das árvores transformando em jóias as gotas da chuva que caira fortemente na noite anterior. Jonh abriu os olhos desperto pela luz que entrava pela janela, seu olhar foi atraído para o corpo ao seu lado, os cabelos claros espalhados pelo travesseiro, a respiração tranqüila, o rosto mais lindo que ele já havia visto. Mary era realmente um lenitivo para todas as suas dores, um bálsamo para seus pesadelos. Ele quase sempre sonhava com os terríveis momentos que passara na guerra, da qual só voltara porque nunca desistiu de pensar nela. Ela era sua fonte de força e de esperança, um banho de pureza num mundo violento. Ele jamais poderia pensar em guerras, sangue ou violência quando estava com ela, Mary e sangue eram duas coisas que não combinavam.  
Olhando para aquele rosto sereno ele jurava que jamais iria permitir que ela ou o bebe que já começava a aparecer na barriguinha saliente passassem por nenhum tipo de trauma como o que ele passara na guerra, ele jurava que seu filho, no que dependesse dele, iria estudar e crescer em um mundo melhor, sem jamais precisar pegar em armas ou tirar a vida de alguém.

Jonh ainda sofria quando lembrava do olhar dos homens que ele matou, inimigos sim, mas em primeiro lugar seres humanos... Ele jurava, sobre o ventre levemente volumoso da esposa que jamais pegaria numa arma novamente, a não ser que fosse para defendê-los.

Acariciando os cabelos loiros de Mary, ele se sentia vivo, feliz e realizado como jamais estivera. Em poucos meses seu primeiro filho nasceria e eles seriam uma família completa.

Mary abriu os olhos suavemente e sorriu ao ver Jonh, como quase todas as manhãs, olhando pra ela com tamanha devoção e amor. Em seu íntimo ela jurou que, no que dependesse dela, ele jamais iria passar por situações tão amedrontadoras e violentas como as que ela passou durante a vida de caçadora. Afinal Jonh era como um raio de sol e um toque de sanidade na vida obscura e louca que ela havia tido ao lado dos pais.

Mas isso agora era passado, eles estavam juntos e felizes e em breve seriam uma família completa, com o nascimento do bebe. Se fosse uma menina ela colocaria o nome de sua mãe, Deana, já que seus pais haviam morrido, pelo menos os seus filhos perpetuariam o nome deles. Mas apenas o nome, pois ela jurava que jamais eles saberiam do passado da família, ou que se meteriam com as aberrações que ela enfrentou.

Espantando os pensamentos tristes para longe, ela sorriu e abraçou o marido, se aconchegando nele e observando o sol que brilhava através da vidraça.

Jonh a beijou com gentileza e carinho, no rosto, na testa, na ponta do nariz e finalmente nos lábios, com um amor tão grande que era quase doloroso.

Mary retribuiu os beijos abraçou-o e mordiscou a ponta da sua orelha.

Como se sentisse a energia entre os dois o bebe chutou forte e, no abraço que se encontravam, tanto Mary quanto Jonh sentiram o toque do bebe. Ambos riram gostosamente e Jonh disse com alegria:

- Acho que o bebe quer dar uma volta.

Pegou Mary pela mão, ajudando-a a sair da cama e com carinho a conduziu ate a porta:

- Depois da chuva de ontem o jardim deve estar delicioso, que tal um passeio?

Mary, que adorava esses rompantes de romantismo em Jonh, o abraçou e consentiu:

-Vamos sair pra ver o sol!

_**É de manhã  
Vem o sol  
Mas os pingos da chuva  
Que ontem caíram  
Ainda estão a brilhar  
Ainda estão da dançar  
Ao vento alegre  
Que me traz esta canção**_

_**Quero que você  
Me dê a mão  
Vamos sair por aí  
Sem pensar  
No que foi que sonhei  
Que chorei, que sofri  
Pois a nova manhã  
Já me fez esquecer  
Me dê a mão  
Vamos sair pra ver o sol**_


End file.
